The Project Alpha Files
by NukaCola101
Summary: A collection of stories that are based off of my previous work Project Alpha. Rating due to the content of later chapters.
1. Dancing

The Project Alpha Files

By NukaCola101

DISCLAIMER: All characters are copyrighted by Valve and their respected owners. I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following are a series of stories that have spawned from my main story of the same name. Each chapter varies in length and time frame, unless otherwise noted. I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to leave them in your review or PM me.

* * *

Dancing

"Mama, what's dancing?"

"Dancing? Well, it's…" she had been caught off guard by his question.

Miss Pauling was busy with the RED Medic's creation reading stories out of a used book of fairy tales. Ever since her boss, the Administrator, had been made aware of the hybrid of human and octopus, she had taken great interest in the creature.

"From what Mr. Ludwig has written down here in his notes, this gross example of mad science shows great promise in mercenary work." the Administrator said to her young assistant.

"Yes, but he does have concerns over the overall development of the hybrid."

"And he has been very vocal about it."

The older woman and the German got into heated arguments over the care of his creation. Miss Pauling would be outside the Administrator's office at her desk typing up reports when the muffled shouting of the two from the closed door would buzz in her ear. There were times the arguments got so intense that Miss Pauling was sure the Medic was going to lose his job. But after a cool down period, the Administrator would reach a compromise and things would be back to normal.

While it was another task added to her already large list, the Administrator assigned Miss Pauling to spend a few hours a day with the hybrid.

"The Medic has insisted that you be more present in the lab. He wants to see how having parental figures would affect his creation."

The young woman was secretly happy with this arrangement. Not only would it provide a break from her more demanding tasks, but this new assignment would allow Miss Pauling to get to know the creature better.

Since then, the hybrid had become friendlier to the assistant and finally began speaking to her. He also told her his name: Alpha.

"That's the name Papa gave me." he stated. He often referred to the Medic as "Papa", which was understandable (the former doctor did create him after all). However, Alpha would call Miss Pauling "Mama". This bothered her at first, especially since she didn't see herself as a motherly-type person. She voiced her concerns to the Medic one night.

"I don't feel comfortable when he calls me 'Mama'. It rubs me the wrong way…"

"_Fräulein_, you are the only woman Alpha has had any motherly connection with, so of course he going to call you that." the Medic explained.

"I understand, but just don't expect me to like it." Miss Pauling told him.

The former doctor sighed. "Give it time. You'll grow accustomed to it."

He was right. Now it didn't even faze the assistant whenever the creature addressed her with the moniker.

"Mama, what is dancing?" Alpha asked Miss Pauling again.

"Dancing is...when you move your body to music."

"Are there a lot of different kinds of dances?" the young oddity wondered.

"Yes, many!" the assistant pointed to the picture in the book. "This is called Ballroom dancing. That is what Cinderella and the Prince are doing."

"Wow." Alpha said. He then looked up from the page. "Can you and Papa dance like that?"

"I, uh…" Miss Pauling's cheeks grew hot and red from embarrassment. She hadn't been on many dates since taking her position as the Administrator's assistant, so when it came to dancing, the young woman was at a loss. She also wasn't sure of the Medic could dance; the German seemed too much like a stickler to enjoy something so frivolous.

Thankfully, the Medic entered the lab before Miss Pauling was forced to give a haphazard answer to Alpha. He was skimming through some paperwork when he noticed Miss Pauling and Alpha sitting on the floor reading from the fairy tale book.

"_Guten tag_, Miss Pauling. How are you and _der kleine_ today?"

"We are doing well." she said to him.

"Papa! Papa! Mama was telling me about dancing!" Alpha got excited and pointed to the picture in the book. "Can you and Mama dance just like this?"

Like Miss Pauling before, the Medic was quick to embarrassment too, so much so that he nearly dropped his papers.

"_Oh mein_!" he stumbled with his words. Miss Pauling giggled softly as the former doctor was taken aback by his creation's curiosity. She saw how cute the Medic was as his face flushed red from being put on the spot. The Medic quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"To answer your question Alpha: yes, your Mama and Papa can dance just like the people in your storybook. In fact, would you like to see just how graceful we can be?"

"Oh yes, Papa!" the hybrid clapped in joy.

Miss Pauling, however, was not as excited as Alpha. She shot a surprised glance at the German, who gave the assistant a cool smile.

"Medic, a word if you please." she tried to keep her cool, but the sheer annoyance in her voice said otherwise.

"But of course, _fräulein_." he said. The two left Alpha by himself as they went into the other room.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Miss Pauling snapped at the mercenary.

"Showing Alpha what dancing is."

"You know what I mean." Miss Pauling frowned.

The Medic got an inkling as to why his previous suggestion annoyed the petite woman. "You're afraid to disappoint him, eh?"

"Well, no…" Miss Pauling started to say, but was cut off by the Medic.

"Or you just can't dance."

"Of course I can dance!"

"Then prove it." The flirtatious smirk on the German caused the assistant to huff in frustration. She noticed the record player a few LPs on a shelf. Grabbing them, the young woman gave the Medic a hard glare.

"Just you wait. You'll be so impressed by my dancing skills; it'll blow your socks off!"

As she marched out of the room, the Medic chuckled to himself. Miss Pauling was adorable when he got her so flustered.

Back out in the main room, they had cleared the coffee table from the rest area. The bare carpeted area was big enough for the Medic and Miss Pauling to dance. Alpha sat on the couch, eager to see just what dancing was all about (especially if it involved his parental figures). The record player had been plugged into a wall outlet and was ready to go. Now all that was needed was to pick out the perfect music.

"The right music can either make or break a dance." the Medic explained to his creation as he eyed the records. "Too fast, you lose the passion of the dance. Too slow and you bore your audience." The German picked up a record and smiled at the title. He was about to place it on the turntable when Miss Pauling stopped him.

"It would be rude to not let the lady make the first choice." she playfully shoved him and plopped her choice on the machine. Feeling slightly jarred, the Medic shook it off and allowed the woman to proceed.

Turning on the player, Miss Pauling gently lifted the needle and placed it on the record. A few crackles came from the speaker and the song started. The vocals of Billie Holiday filled the room along with a gentle, mellow beat that was romantic in nature.

"You better know what you are doing." the Medic whispered to Miss Pauling as she took his hand.

"I do. Now lead." she told him.

He was taken aback by how forward Miss Pauling was, but he liked her moxy. Placing a hand on her side, the German pulled the assistant closer to him and began to sway to the song. Miss Pauling followed, keeping in time with him.

As the song played on, the two adults were soon swept up in their slow dance. They both had dreamy looks on their faces, eyes closed as they became enthralled with the intimate moment they were sharing. It was like no one else was in the room as the Medic and Miss Pauling danced, enjoying each other company. It took the end of the record to make the two come down from cloud nine. The needle had stopped at the edge of the turntable and was skipping.

Miss Pauling let go of the Medic's hand and took the record off the machine. She then remembered that the hybrid had been watching them dance and turned to him on the couch. Alpha had been quiet, drinking in the scene that was before him.

"So, what did you think, Alpha?" Miss Pauling said.

"It was pretty. You and Papa looked just like the people in my storybook." he told them.

"That was a nice thing to say, _kleiner_." the Medic said.

"You're welcome Papa. Mama, can I dance with you?" the creature asked Miss Pauling.

"Sure, but how about we let Papa pick out something a little more upbeat?"

The German nodded and flipped through the records and pick out an album by Benny Goodman. Once the song began to play, the former doctor watched as Miss Pauling twirled around the room with Alpha, laughing and smiling as she guided him in the cheerful steps. While it was interesting to see how a human/octopus hybrid could dance (it was more like slithering and sliding across the floor than actual steps), the Medic couldn't help but stare at Miss Pauling. She had a glow about her, the kind that would make even the stuffiest men like him take notice and fall in love.

Later on that day, Miss Pauling was preparing to head back to the Administrator's office. She still had other tasks to finish up before clocking out for the day. But before she could leave the lab, the Medic stopped her.

"_Fräulein_, before you leave, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You are a good dancer, in case you had any doubts from earlier."

"Oh, yes! Well... thank you Medic. I appreciate your comment." She smiled at the German. "So, did I knock your socks off?" the assistant added, recalling her bold statement.

"To tell you the truth, no. But!" The Medic then unexpectedly grabbed Miss Pauling's hand and gave her a quick twirl and caught her with ease. The two stared at each other, hesitant to make the next movie. Finally, after a minute or so, they leaned forward and kissed. They then parted lips, each letting out a short, relieved sigh. "Now you've knocked my socks off." the German said to the young woman.

Miss Pauling laughed. "Good. And since you were so impressed, how about we go out dancing sometime? I could always use some improvement."

"It would be my pleasure." replied the Medic.


	2. Sickness

Sickness

She had received a phone call from a panicky Medic as soon as Miss Pauling clocked in for work.

"I need you to come to the lab immediately! _Der Kleine_ has fallen ill and I'm at my wits end!"

"On my way!" Quickly grabbing her office keys, the assistant made a mad dash to the Medic's lab.

Miss Pauling entered the facility and saw just how chaotic the situation was. The tables in the room where completely covered with various textbooks; some open and others dog-eared and highlighted at certain passages. Notebooks and loose-leaf papers also cluttered the space. The white sheets where not only on the table, but some had managed to fall to the floor. There was also a small equipment station set up, complete with test tubes and an automatic mixing machine.

The former doctor stood before Miss Pauling looking frazzled. His normally clean-cut appearance was now replaced by a partially untucked shirt and rolled up sleeves. Both his shirt and pants had various watermarks and stains scattered all over. The German's necktie hung loose and his hair was messy and slightly matted with sweat from his brow. Upon seeing the young woman, the Medic looked relieved.

"Oh, _Fräulein_!" he cried happily.

"Just what is going on with Alpha? You said he was sick."

"Yes. It started last night. Alpha had been feeling fatigued earlier in the day, but then out of nowhere, he developed a fever and it has spiked. Not only do I have to try and find an antidote, but I must administer it via syringe needle. And we know how _der kleine_ is around needles."

Miss Pauling nodded. The human/octopus hybrid was getting into some mischief one day in the lab when he accidently knocked over a medical tray the Medic had been preparing. On the tray contained a rather large, nasty looking needle that the mercenary was planning to fill when it fell from the tray and right into one of Alpha's octopus arms. The sight of the massive needle being jammed into his fleshy tentacle sent the Medic's creation into full meltdown mode. Alpha screamed in pain, which caught the German's attention. Quickly removing the needle, the open wound then started to bleed, which made Alpha cry even more. Ever since that incident, the creature had been terrified of needles.

"I've tried everything to keep him from panicking, but alas." the German sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can calm Alpha down long enough for you to give him his medicine. How is he now?" Miss Pauling said.

"He is in his wading pool taking a nap. I'd put him in there to make it easier to treat him. Alpha will be cranky when we wake him up, but once he sees his Mama perhaps he will relax."

In the holding pen, Miss Pauling and the Medic found the sleeping hybrid curled up in the wading pool napping. Due to feeling under the weather, the creature wasn't dressed in his normal attire; he was bare chested and did not wear his balaclava. Alpha's short black hair was disheveled and stuck out in a variety of directions. It appeared Alpha had taken to sucking his thumb as a means of comfort while he slept.

"I'd wish he'd stop that." the Medic grimaced and gently removed the thumb from his creation's mouth. The oddity stirred, but didn't wake.

Miss Pauling then gently nudged Alpha's shoulder. "_Kleiner_, please wake up. It's Mama."

"Mama?" a sleepy Alpha mumbled, fluttering his eyes open.

"Hi, sweetie. Papa tells me you are sick."

The creature nodded. "I feel achy...and sleepy."

Miss Pauling placed a hand on his forehead. It was hotter than normal. Alpha also looked pale and gaunt.

"You are burning up! Papa has made you some medicine that will make you all better."

"No!"

"But you need to take it. If you don't, you'll get even worse." Miss Pauling explained.

"I don't want to! I hate needles!" Alpha huffed, and then coughed slightly from his sickness.

"Would you take it if I gave it to you?"

After a pause, Alpha nodded.

The Medic then led the assistant over to the table where the antidote was. Miss Pauling looked at the syringe and shot a displeased glare at the former doctor.

"You had to use the biggest needle for Alpha's medicine?!"

"Hey! The other needles are either damaged or being used for the rest of the mercenaries! Plus, this syringe can hold the proper amount of medicine Alpha needs due his unique genetic structure."

Miss Pauling picked up the antidote. The syringe was as big as her palm and the needle itself was quite intimidating. Carefully concealing it, the assistant went back to the hybrid, who was trying hard to stay awake.

"OK Alpha. I have your medicine. But you have to be brave for Mama, alright?"

"I'll try."

Slowly Miss Pauling revealed the syringe. She then tenderly grabbed Alpha's arm and gently patted for a visible vein. When one appeared, Miss Pauling took a deep breath and prepared to insert the needle. Alpha started to tense up and just before the metal tip could pierce his skin; the creature jerked his arm away and started to panic.

"No, no, NO!" Alpha wailed. He then started to throw his bath toys as both the assistant and the Medic.

"Stop it this instant, Alpha!" the Medic scolded. The creature hissed back.

"Don't hiss at Papa!" Miss Pauling retorted back.

But Alpha wouldn't listen. With no other option, the two adults hastily exited the room, leaving the creature to his temper tantrum.

"Now I see what you are dealing with." Miss Pauling told the Medic.

"Ja, and I are at a loss on how to deal with his behavior!" He let out a frustrated grunt. "Oh, do you still have the needle?"

The assistant held it up. "Safe and sound."

They needed to regroup and try to figure out a better plan. Miss Pauling sat at the table, hands folded up to her chin deep in thought. The Medic leaned against the counter, arms folded across his chest, eyes forward as he concentrated on a plausible answer.

"I got it!" Miss Pauling announced after some time had passed. "Do you remember the time Alpha was acting out when you were trying to take a picture for your research file?"

"I do." the Medic replied.

"And what did I do to calm him down? I placed Alpha on my lap, kept him quiet and then you took the picture without any problems. I think if I do the same thing, then you can give him the syringe without any issues."

"It's worth a shot."

When they entered the room once more, Alpha had his back turned away from the mercenary and assistant.

"_Kleiner_, are you still mad at us?" the Medic asked his creation. The hybrid huffed back in response.

"We know you don't feel well and your Papa and I are sorry we keep pestering you." Miss Pauling said. "I was wondering if you like to lie in my lap and try to go back to sleep."

Alpha turned around and looked at Miss Pauling and the Medic. The two adults had sympathetic faces, letting the creature know that they were indeed worried about him.

"Ok, Mama."

Miss Pauling removed her dress shoes and stepped into the wading pool. She carefully sat down in the low water, not caring if her light purple skirt was going to be completely soaked. She motioned for Alpha to come over to her. He crawled over to the young woman's lap and snuggled against her, soon becoming quite comfortable. Miss Pauling then began to sing quietly as she stroked Alpha's back lovingly. Alpha liked it whenever his Mama sang; it always helped him go to sleep.

As the creature was drifting off to slumber, the Medic quietly tiptoed over to the wading pool. Like Miss Pauling, he removed his socks and shoes before entering the water. Kneeling, the German gingerly inserted the needle's pint into the sleepy creature's arm and injected the antidote into his vein. As soon as the Medic was done, Alpha was fast asleep and cuddling against Miss Pauling as she finished singing.

"Finally! Glad that's over." the Medic quietly told Miss Pauling as he sat next to her in the wading pool, thus completely soaking his pants.

"If I knew I was going to spend part of my work day being water logged in a kiddie pool, I would have brought a change of clothes." she said with a soft chuckle.

"You and me both." the German said. He looked down at the sleeping Alpha, lying gently against the assistant sucking his thumb once more. But this time, the Medic let his creation be instead of forcefully removing the hybrid's thumb from his mouth.

"_Der Kleine_, he is such a handful, but he continues to amaze me with just how far he grown. Alpha certainly is developing quite a personality."

"And will continue to do so. For now, let's just treasure moments like this, for they won't last." Miss Pauling said, to which the Medic agreed wholeheartedly.

"You know," the Medic said, changing the subject, "You have a lovely singing voice, _Fräulein_."

Miss Pauling blushed at the compliment give to her. "Thanks." she sheepishly said.

The Medic then placed an arm around the assistant's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"I'm so lucky to have you." he told her and kissed her forehead.

"Me too." Miss Pauling then leaned her head against the German's shoulder, happy and at ease.


	3. First Moments

First Moments

He worked so hard for many weeks on this project. He spent many long nights going over his notes, trying to figure out what went wrong. And just when he thought he had gotten it right...it became a failure. But now, as he held his creation in his arms, the Medic could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He did it...he finally achieved what was deemed impossible: he created a new life form.

The creature was a human-octopus hybrid. It was truly a sight to behold. The small child-like being had dark blue octopus arms instead of human legs. They wriggled and flexed as it slept. His tiny claw-like hands where perfectly formed, as well as his mouth of semi-sharp teeth. The hybrid's dark blue markings on his forearms where just as vibrant as his tentacles.

The Medic as ecstatic, but kept his excitement in check as he proceeded to wake his creation. "Wake up, my hybrid." he told the oddity in a gentle voice.

It stirred and then opened his yellow eyes. The creature blinked, then yawned and stretched his arms. The mercenary chuckled at the sight.

"Just like a human child. _Guten Morgen, Kleiner._"

The science experiment just stared at the strange man, confused.

"Today is the start of something amazing; you were born and will grow up to do great things." the German smiled. "Ah, I must give you a proper name! Let's see...Oh! Alpha. Yes; your name is Alpha, for you are the first in an all new species."

The hybrid had been quietly listening to the former doctor address him.

"A...A…"he began to speak, to which the Medic's eyes widened with great interest. The Medic didn't think his science project would be able to communicate this quickly (or at all).

"Al...Al...Alpha." the creature said.

"Yes. Yes! That's right! You are Alpha!" the Medic cheered, lifting his creation up into the air like a proud father.

Seeing the man's face filled with joy and hearing how happy he was made Alpha happy as well. He let out a jovial coo, smiling. The German was so busy being caught up in the moment when a hard fact presented itself: what was he going to do with his creation now?

Surely he couldn't take it out onto the battlefield when the German ultimately returned to his normal duties. Perhaps she could...no! Miss Pauling would immediately report this to her superior. But that can wait. Right now, Alpha was the most important thing.

The next morning, the Medic was busy watching his new creation eating his breakfast. After trying various different foods, the hybrid had taken a liking to toast with butter. A glass of milk was also another food Alpha liked, but the former doctor wondered if his creature's stomach could handle any other normal human foods. While writing down his thoughts and observations, the former doctor still had to figure out what to do with Alpha.

He managed to call out from today's battle, but the Administrator wouldn't be so lenient the next time. She was already annoyed by the German's satisfactory performance as of late and had started sending her assistant to check up on him.

"_Mein kleiner_, what am I going to do with you?" the Medic told his creation.

The creature looked at his creator as he was in the middle of eating. He then broke off a piece of toast and handed it to the Medic, who happily accepted it.

"You have retained what I've taught you about sharing earlier. _Wunderbar_!"

Alpha smiled and went back to eating his toast. The German then nibbled on his piece, still pondering his predicament.

"Alpha, there is someone I would like you to meet, but she might be frightened of you. In fact, I think most people would find you frightening. So, before you meet her, I need to teach you a few things. Are you ready?"

Alpha nodded. "Excellent." the Medic replied.

Over the next week, the Medic had begun to teach his creation basic social skills and improve his speech. Just like before, the German was impressed just how quickly the hybrid was retaining information. Despite he was only a newborn; Alpha had the physical and mental capacity of a normal human toddler. And yet, Alpha also exhibited animalistic traits. He was territorial and would often react in anger by hissing and biting. The Medic eagerly documented all of this, scribbling furiously on any scrap of paper. Alpha would watch with great interest, but didn't quite understand why it was necessary; the hybrid would quickly move onto the next interest that peaked him.

Finally it was time for Alpha to meet Miss Pauling. The night before, the Medic reassured his creation that there was nothing to worry about.

"Miss Pauling is a nice lady who is a lot braver that she appears. She may be startled by you at first, but once she sees that you are proper and intelligent, the _fräulein_ will like you in no time."

"Are you sure, Papa?" Alpha said with slight worry in his voice.

"Positive, my little one." the German gave the creature a comforting smile.

The following day, the Medic was once again greeted by the Administrator's assistant after the day's battle against the BLU team.

"You did an excellent today, Medic. But that's not why I'm here." Miss Pauling said to him.

"Yes. At least this time I can finally give you a more concrete answer instead of one that is dodgy and cryptic."

"Really?" the young woman was surprised by the how corporative the German was being.

"But before I go any further, I need you to promise me that you must be open minded to what you are about to see."

"Well...I must admit, I am skeptical. But if this is important to you, I'll keep an open mind."

"Alright, _fräulein_. If you just follow me."

The Medic then led Miss Pauling to the rear of his lab. Inside the adjacent room, she saw a large tank filled with water. And inside the tank was a creature unlike anything she had ever seen. Half human, half octopus.

"What in the hell is this?!" Miss Pauling questioned the Medic.

"This is the reason for my poor performance recently. I've created life, a new species." the Medic explained.

Miss Pauling just stared at the creature in the tank before her. Dumbfounded, all she could do was try and comprehend the oddity before her.

"I...I don't know what to say." the assistant muttered.

The Medic watched as Miss Pauling took a small, cautious step forward to examine Alpha more closely. Alpha, meanwhile, was looking at the assistant with great interest. The woman and hybrid stared at each other in silence, drinking in the other's presence. Miss Pauling raised her hand and was about to touch the glass, but forced herself to stop. Turning toward the Medic, her face grew serious once more.

"I have to let the Administrator know about this." she bluntly told the former doctor.

"I know, but please consider this: this creature before you; he is such a scientific achievement that it would be a shame to let something like him be destroyed so soon. Perhaps if I had more time with him, he can be useful to her."

The assistant looked over at Alpha once more. He was staring at the two adults as if he understood what they were talking about. Miss Pauling sighed in defeat.

"Medic, may we go someplace more private to discuss this matter."

"As you wish."

Alpha wasn't sure how long the Medic and Miss Pauling had left the room. But after what seemed like forever, the German reappeared once more. He motioned for Alpha to go to the surface as he waited for the hybrid. Once he appeared, the creature eyed his creator with a quizzical look.

"Did the lady like me?"

"She did. And I think you'll be seeing her a lot more often too."


	4. Meet the Team

Meet the Team

The Medic couldn't believe the suggestion that the Administrator had proposed. Then again, she did have a logical reason behind it.

"Mr. Ludwig, I think it's time for the others to meet your little science experiment."

"Are you sure? I mean, you yourself have yet to meet Alpha and-"

But the older woman interrupted him. "I will meet him in due time. Since that creature shows promise as a mercenary, it is important that he gets to know his future teammates. Besides, I'm sure he can learn a thing or two from the other men, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I wholly agree. It's just...I fear that Alpha would react quite poorly. He took some time getting to know Miss Pauling."

"You're right. But that's no excuse. I expect you to have all the men meet up with the creature by the end of the week."

"Yes ma'am."

To help ease any tension that may occur between each of the meetings with Alpha, the Medic had Miss Pauling assist him. The first teammate to be introduced to the hybrid was the Heavy. The German already had a good rapport with the hulking Russian and figured he would be the easiest mercenary to convince that Alpha wasn't a threat.

"Doctor! It is good to see you!" the Heavy bellowed happily as he gave the Medic a hug.

"As you too, _mein Freund_." the Medic replied.

"So, what does Doctor need to talk to Heavy about?"

"There is something I must show you. It may seem a little odd, but rest assure he means no harm."

"He?" the Heavy was confused.

"Perhaps if the Medic shows you rather than explain it outright, you'll better understand." Miss Pauling said to the Russian.

The Heavy nodded and followed the Medic and the assistant to where the creature was being kept. At first, the Heavy thought it was some sort of trick.

"Has the wizard been here? Heavy don't like magic; very bad."

"No, Merasmus has had no involvement with this. I was the one who created him." the former doctor said.

The giant man looked down at the half man/half octopus. Alpha gazed up at the large Russian in awe; he had never seen anyone so tall! The creature then gripped the Heavy's large finger and held onto it. Startled, the Russian kept his cool, as not to frighten the hybrid. Alpha studied the man's large hand, examining it against his own in size comparison.

Suddenly, the Heavy reached down and scooped up Alpha and held him up to his eye level. Alpha froze in fear, not sure how to react. The mood was lightened by a hearty laugh from the Russian.

"Little one is a curious one! Heavy like him already!"

While still finding him intimidating, Alpha liked how jovial the burly man was. He gave the Heavy a wide smile, to which the Russian laughed once more and smiled back.

* * *

Despite the Heavy had warmed up to Alpha rather quickly, the same couldn't be said for the Scout. When the young Bostonian saw the hybrid for the first time, he jumped in fear and started cursing up a storm.

"Jesus Doc! Just what the fuck is that thing?!"

"Scout, would you lower your voice." the Medic demanded. "You are scaring Alpha."

"You even named it?! I knew you were whacked, but this just brought it to whole new level!"

Alpha immediately hid behind the Medic, covering his ears due to the young man's yelling and shivering in fright. As the German tended to his creation, Miss Pauling quieted Scout.

"Scout, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's very important that you remain calm. The Medic's creation may seem like a threat, but I assure you that it is more frightened of you than you are of him. So for the Medic's and Alpha's sake, but for mine as well, please be respectful."

The Scout could see the desperation on the assistant's face and agreed. He turned to the Medic, who held the hybrid in his arms. Alpha had his face buried in the former doctor's chest, letting out a faint whimper. The young man felt a ping of guilt over how his outburst frightened the oddity.

"So, your name is Alpha? Well, I'm Scout. Nice to meet ya." But Alpha didn't respond, still nuzzling against the German like a security blanket.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the hooping and hollering earlier. That was rude of me and I think we got off on the wrong foot. So how about we start over and we become friends?"

It was then Alpha turned his attention to the Bostonian. The creature saw the sincerity on the young man's face. He then extended his arm out, to which the Scout gave a puzzled look.

"He wants you to shake his hand. I think Alpha has accepted your apology." the Medic explained.

"Nice!"

Aside from Scout, the only other mercenary that scared Alpha at first was the Pyro. The mysterious firebug had joined the Engineer that day it met the Medic's creation.

"I knew you were cookin' up something strange, Doc. But to see it come to light...wow!" the Texan gazed in wonder at Alpha. "Kind of a cute little fella." the Engineer chuckled as he tousled the hybrid's hair in sweet affection. Alpha smiled coyly at the short man and giggled at the gentle patting he was receiving.

But his mood quickly changed when the creature got a good look at Pyro. The person was covered head to toe in a red jumpsuit, gloves and gas mask with no distinguishable markings. The dark eye lenses and muffled breathing made Alpha's eyes widen in uneasiness and caused the hybrid to immediately slink behind Miss Pauling.

"Oh dear." Miss Pauling said.

"Uh, Pyro. You'd better think of something quick to show the little guy you're alright." the Engineer told his friend.

The Pyro rummaged through its suit, looking for anything to ease the creature's reluctance toward it. It opened a side pouch on the utility belt and found what it was looking for. The Pyro produced a small toy made of crochet yarn. It was a pink Ballonicorn with black button eyes and a soft white horn in the middle of its forehead.

"Hmph-hum." the Pyro called to Alpha, holding the toy out for him to see.

With a cautious stance, the creature peaked from his hiding place behind Miss Pauling's legs. He saw the toy and gasped.

"Pyro wants you to have this." the Engineer explained to the oddity. "Don't be shy."

Alpha slide forward as the Pyro handed the Ballonicorn to him. Holding it in one of his octopus arms, Alpha studied the woven toy, turning it upside down and right-side up. He then looked up at Pyro, who nodded. The firebug then plopped down on the floor in front of Alpha and pulled out another Ballonicorn from its pouch, this time in the color blue. It then showed the creature how to play with the toy by making it gallop and whinny. Alpha soon mimicked the actions and quickly began enjoying this impromptu playtime.

* * *

When it was the Demoman and the Soldier's turn, the two men were not even fazed by the half man/half octopus. The Scotsman just stared at Alpha, then at his ever present bottle of Scrumpy.

"I think me Scrumpy has gone bad." the Demoman said as he swished his half-filled drink.

"To say you're not drunk enough is an understatement, but no; what you are seeing before you is not a hallucination." the Medic reaffirmed the Demoman.

"Oh." Suddenly, Alpha tried to take away the bottle of booze from the Scot. "Oy! This is not for you, wee one!" He jerked the bottle away, but the creature wouldn't let go.

"I got this!" the Soldier said and grabbed a hold of Alpha.

Both the German and Miss Pauling watched in awe as the Soldier successfully separated the hybrid and the Demoman's bottle. The Midwesterner then glared at Alpha.

"Now listen here, short stuff! It's not very American to try and take something that doesn't belong to you, especially another man's alcohol. So if you do that again, I'll beat you so hard, you'll see Stars and Stripes!"

As with the Medic and the assistant, Alpha just stared at the Soldier in disbelief. Alpha could only nod in compliance, which pleased the American. The Soldier placed him on the floor.

"You need to better control him, you Kraut."

"Certainly." the Medic still couldn't get over how both the explosives expert and the crazed rocket fanatic readily accepted the oddity. Miss Pauling felt the same way.

"Mr. DeGroot, Mr. Doe. I must say I'm impressed by how the both of you acted today. Your teammates had to be eased into this situation."

"Oh, you bonnie lass! I've dealt with far weirder things like the Bombinomicon and Solly here has Merasmus as a roommate!" the Demoman laughed.

"Believe me when I say that wizard has shown me more kooky things than your little experiment." the Soldier then turned his attention to Alpha. "You kid are going to be a great Patriot of the good ol' U. S. of A and ol' Soldier is gonna show you how!"

* * *

The Sniper and the Spy where the last men to meet the Medic's creation. As different as night and day, the Frenchman and the Australian bickered like siblings, yet the two could agree on one thing: the hybrid that was in front of them was a sight to behold. The Sniper lifted his aviator sunglasses to get a better look at the creature.

"Bloody hell…" he said in awe. "What do you think, spook?"

The Spy, who normally kept his cool, was taken aback by Alpha. It was like looking into a mirror; a warped carnival mirror. Aside from the dark blue octopus arms, claws and yellow eyes, the resemblance to the Spy was uncanny. Alpha must have had similar feelings as he stared at the Spy. The dapper man before him was intriguing, yet the Frenchman also made Alpha nervous.

"_Incroyable_." was all the Spy could say.

The Medic knew this day would come, as both Spies for RED and BLU where identical. The German was curious as to how his teammate would react to meeting his genetic clone of sorts.

"I need a minute." the Frenchman muttered and left the room.

The Medic and Sniper watched as the Spy made a hasty retreat. They were hesitant to follow; unsure if either one could provide the right support to the distraught man. Miss Pauling offered to go after the Spy and exited the room. She found him in a dark corner smoking a cigarette.

"I'm sorry." the assistant managed to say with little confidence in her words.

"You don't need to apologize, _mademoiselle_."

"I do. I knew about how the Medic used the BLU Spy's; no! You're DNA to create Alpha and didn't think about how you'd react. I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to consider how you would handle this reveal."

The Spy looked at Miss Pauling, who was averting her eyes from him in guilt. He took a drag of his cigarette before responding.

"I've already proven I'm a terrible parent with the Scout. I just don't want you or the German to make the same mistake. And if that creature is anything like me...I only ask that you make the right call when the time is right."

"We already have."

"That's not what I mean. You can nurture him, but ultimately nature will take its course. He will show his true colors and it won't be pretty."

"Then I won't let that happen...ever." Miss Pauling's determination made the Spy show an impressed smirk.

"I admire you, Miss Pauling. The Administrator made a good choice hiring you. But we shall see. For now, I will help you and the doctor out anyway I can with the creature. And when that day comes he needs to be _éliminé_...don't try to stop me."

"OK." Miss Pauling said after a moment of silence.

"We should head back." the Spy said as he stamped out his cigarette butt. "Who knows how the Bushman is reacting to the creature."

"I'd say he is taking it better than you."

"I do believe you are right."

The Frenchman and the assistant returned to the lab. When they entered the room, the two saw that Alpha had taken the Sniper's hat and sunglasses and was wearing them. A gentle smile was on the Aussie's face.

"You're a sneaky bugger, aren't ya?" he told the hybrid, to which Alpha laughed.

"I assume everything is alright. You left so quickly I wasn't sure you'd return, Spy." the Medic said to his teammate.

"As right as rain." the Spay said to the former doctor. The man then caught a glimpse of Alpha in the Sniper's accessories. "Be careful, _mon petit_. The Sniper here will surely teach you how to piss into Mason jars in no time."

"Ah, blow it out your arse, Frenchie!"

"At least I would make sure he grows up to be cultured, unlike you who are crass and unkempt."

"_Herren_, if you please." the Medic warned. The Sniper and Spy immediately stopped their squabbling.

Much later that day, Miss Pauling had brought up the Spy's concerns with the Medic.

"The Spy has made it clear that he doesn't approve of Alpha. He thinks that your creation will turn on us at some point."

"I can't say that I wholly disagree with the Spy. There is always that risk." the Medic said. "However, I wouldn't worry too much. So far, Alpha is quite stable, sans a few animal traits but those are manageable."

"I wish I had your confidence." Miss Pauling told the German. "The Spy also mentioned that if Alpha does turn, he wants no one, not even us, to stand in his way when it comes to taking down your creation."

"Not if I can help it." The Medic said in a harsh tone. "I still have that fail safe. At least Alpha can have a peaceful death instead of whatever that Frenchman has planned."

"True."

The two stood in silence, knowing that the previous conversation was grim. The Medic and Miss Pauling didn't want Alpha to be exterminated by any means, but it was a situation one simply couldn't ignore.

"You know, he did get along with everyone well. I'm proud of Alpha." the Medic commented, hoping that the mood would be lightened.

"Me too. He does have the ability to charm anyone he meets." Miss Pauling replied. "It will be interesting to see Alpha grows as a person now that he has other mentors guiding him."

"And we'll be there every step of the way." The Medic grasped the assistant's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She squeezed back, glad to have someone to comfort and ease her doubts.


End file.
